gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crews/The Hippie's 'n Beach Bums
About Please note, this crew is discontinued and is now the LS-SA Crime Mob. ''- 'Hippie Ka-Yay, Motherfu****s! '' ''-Official Motto for HNBB Visit the ''HNBB Website''''' The current crew World Ranking is 3831 The Hippie's 'n Beach Bums (often referred to as HNBB) is a Crew on GTA V and Max Payne 3. The crews objective is to have fun, whilst regulating strict Rules and Regulations, in which the other members must adhere to. The crew has now merged with FITL The Finest in the Land crew, and VCCM the Vice City Crime mob The crew is made up of 182 Members, or 856 members with allies - as of 20th September 2015. The crew is currently changing their emblem, based on flags of the world. The current emblem is Germany. There is currently a vote on the HNBB Website which will allow the change of the next emblem pending the outcome of the poll. Vehicles of Choice In the HNBB Crew, there are several vehicles loved by the members of the crew; some of these include: Karin BeeJay XL Benefactor Surano Benefactor Serrano Pegassi Infernus Pegassi Vacca Pegassi Zentorno Annis Elegy RH8 Pfister Comet Nagasaki Blazer (Lifeguard Variant) Obey Tailgater Shitzu Hakuchou Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Heli Buckingham Swift and more vehicles, such as the Osiris, T20, and Brawler. Hierarchy The crew was founded in 2014 by Charlie and Louis, and have now gone on to have over 180 people in the crew. List of Senior Members in power ranking order; * Charlie (Xbox Gamertag - AlleyCat DE) * Louis (Xbox Gamertag - AlleyCat UK) * Sophie (Xbox Gamertag - hubbuba) * Kayley Anderson (Xbox Gamertag - kayleyybell) * Gesine (Xbox Gamertag - AlleyCat AT) * Callum (Xbox Gamertag - BILLYBIGNUTS80) * Nathan (Xbox Gamertag - DragonWEED15) * Samantha (Xbox Gamertag - samjam1992) * Callum (Xbox Gamertag - CallumYNWA92) * Jay (Xbox Gamertag - Sinthh Prascah) * Phoenix (Xbox Gamertag - PHOENIX 12345678) * Oliver (Xbox Gamertag - Olinator99) * Emilio (Xbox Gamertag - sR South) * Aaron (who's crew has recently merged with HNBB) (Xbox Gamertag - asbo2k12) the crew also has another 132 Muscle, 30 Lieutenants and 27 Commissioners/Senior Members Locations The crew has many locations in which they like to secure and protect, and hang out. These include; The Kortz Centre, Pacific Bluffs 3 Alta St, Ap.10, Pillbox Hil Parking Lot / Garage, near Gun Range in Pillbox Hill La Fuente Blanca, Vinewood Hills Vespucci Beach and Del Perro Pier, San Andreas Vinewood Hills Lake, Vinewood Hills Clothing and Attire The rules as far as clothing go, aren't very strict. All members are entitled to wear whatever they want, however during crew meeting sessions, such as business or pleasure, visiting the ranch or having fun at the beach or playing missions, there are certain items of clothing that the crew are entitled to wear - despite this, there isn't anything too specific to wear, although on business, all members must have a Suit Jacket and Shirt, with a Yellow (crew coloured) tie, and combat pants to match the colour of the suit jacket (e.g black suit jacket with black combat pants and white cuffed business shirt, with yellow tie). Some pictures below are just some examples, although members do not have to met exact specifications: Weapons of Choice The Crew has many weapons that It uses regularly. Here are some of their favourites: Combat MG MG Special Carbine Minigun Homing Launcher Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher (RPG) Baseball Bat Heavy Pistol SMG Assault Rifle Combat PDW Pistol .50 Bullpup Shotgun How to Enlist You can opt to join the crew by submitting the form at http://hnbb.jimdo.com or contacting the leaders on Xbox via AlleyCat DE, AlleyCat UK or AlleyCat AT Category:Crews